A new mum and an annoying friend
by Melissa1991
Summary: Kyo and Kagura come back from vacation and get ready for dinner but fight like cat and dog and there's a young woman waiting downstairs...a new mum for Kyo...    a/n : I dedicate it to Jazzy, Kags and Jordan


"Kyoooo-kuuun, are u not finished unpacking yet!" Kagura wailed

"No and quite your whining. You're annoying!"

"Waaah!" Kagura wailed again and started hitting Kyo.

"Stop it you crazy girl!"

Kagura stopped for a moment and thought about something then she took Kyo's bag with cloths and threw it out of the window

The orange haired boy gasped shocked and first thing coming into his head was hitting her but then he realised it was stupid to hit girls so he just gave her a light push and unpacked his other bag.

Kagura got mad and plopped down on his bed. "Hurrryyy! I don't want to go downstairs without you!"

"You're such a baby!" Kyo mumbled irritated. He felt a huge headache coming up so he just held his bag upside down and threw everything on his bed.

Kagura hit him on the back of his head. "Not like that you baka!"

Kyo simply glared at her and rushed downstairs

Kazuma sighed as he looked the bored expression on his son's face. "What's wrong, boy?"

"Nothing much…just the same old," Kyo answered on a dull tone.

Kazuma smiled and stroked his hair. His two best students and the ones so very close to his heart are really not getting along while they played so sweet a few years ago.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet…." Kazuma blushed a bit. "She's very dear to me."

Kyo's eyes widened. His shishou never spoke a word about a woman in that direction.

Kagura now rushed down and hit Kyo on his head. "You baka! I told u to wait for me!"

"Shishou! Kagura keeps hitting me and calls me a baka!"

"Look who the baby is now!" His cousin teased

Kazuma sighed deeply and took each of them by their hand and walked with them to the dinner table where a fragile looking girl with long black hair and the same dark eyes sat.

Her expression was emotionless and she sat as a statue.

"Saki-chan, this is my wonderful son Kyo and his friend Kagura."

A smile graced the face of the young woman. "It's nice meeting you Kyo-kun and Kagura-chan. I am Saki Hanajima."

Kagura bowed politely for her. "I'm pleased to meet you as well, ma'am"

Kyo frowned and mumbled his name before plopping down.

" Nooo!" Kagura shrieked. "I don't want to sit near you!"

Kyo rolled with his eyes. "Your bad luck, I sit here already so bear with it or move."

Kazuma smiled apologizing to Saki but she smiled reassuring.

She looked at Kagura and smiled gently. "Why don't you sit next to me, Kagura-chan? Then it's 2 ladies against the two men."

Kagura brightened up again and hopped next to Saki.

"I'm 9 years old so a class higher than that baka and smarter too."

The young woman bit back her laughter as she saw Kyo glare at them.

After dinner they went with the four of them for a walk.

Kagura walked with Saki and Kyo walked next to his father still sulking.

"Now we're like a real family," Kagura remarked and beamed up at Saki and Kazuma.

Kyo kept quiet but inwardly he agreed though he only saw real families on TV and in the park.

"Kyo-kun and Kagura-chan, Saki and I have to tell you something…" Kazuma started.

Kyo's head shot up at once. "I have to go away? Will I be put in an orphanage?"

"Nothing like that," Saki reassured and went to sit on the terrace with Kyo next to her.

"Your father and I just want to get married but only if you are okay with it."

"Yaaay!" Kagura yelled.

"Shut up, irritating thing," Kyo mumbled. "I don't know Hanajima-san…I'm sure shishou told you about the family."

"I know about the curse, Kyo-kun" Saki spoke calmly "and I accept that I won't be able to hug you but I will try to be a good mother for you. I know about your birthmother and I think that she was not aware what she left behind."

"You haven't seen this yet," Kyo answered tensed and took off his bracelet.

He slowly turned into his monster form complete with the scent of it but Saki didn't flinch away nor blinked.

"So you have three forms I can see you in," she simply remarked. "That's quite…interesting."

Kyo changed back and knelt by her and laid his head on her lap. "Thank you…okaa-san."

"Waaah! You can talk normal to her but you are so…so…un nice."

"Ha! Un nice is not even a word," Kyo stated.

"Whatever," Kagura replied and gave him a light push.

Kazuma and Saki looked laughing at each other. Maybe just maybe a golden future awaits.

* * *

A/N sorry if they are ooc but it was just an idea...

I dedicate this to my boyfriend Jordan, my friends Kagura and Jasmine and all Kyo lovers

FB belongs to the right owner which is obviously not me...wished it was me :/


End file.
